Colorful Emotions
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Parce que la couleur a toujours été importante dans les relations entre les personnages de K. C'est la couleur qui traduit leur haine ou leur amitié, même si parfois, certains auraient peut être envie de l'oublier, cette couleur. Recueil d'OS. YAOI. Don't like ? Don't read ! OS 2 : AkiFushi, OS-3 : KuroShiro, OS-4 : SaruMi ; OS-5 : Chitose/Dewa ; OS-6 - SaruMi- All Alone With You
1. SaruMi-Hate Me Like I Love You

Hello ! C'est la deuxième histoire que je poste sur le manga K Project, et ce sera cette fois ci un recueil de One Shot.

Je poste celui ci en premier parce que je n'ai pas fini le MikoRei que j'avais prévu au départ ._. Le SaruMi c'est vachement dangereux. Ils sont une telle source d'inspiration qu'un rien peut me faire écrire un OS, sans déconner, j'arriverais jamais à terminer mon KuroShiro, je dois avoir au moins deux SaruMi que j'ai commencés sur un coup de tête. ;_;

Il se peut que le prochain OS soit un AkiFushi. (Vous savez, Akiyama Himori, le type avec la frange, a Scepter 4) alias **Frangeman**, hein Usagi-OneeChan ? 8D

Enfin, enfin. Si je le finis plus vite que les autres, la vie est pleine de surprises après tout u_u

_**TOUS **les OS de ce recueil contiendront du yaoi (aussi minime soit il dans celui là), donc si vous n'aimez pas, je vous prie poliment de déguerpir, hérétiques. *PAN***  
**_

Yay, dédicace à **Bymeha** qui m'a lue (les trucs tristes c'est pas l'énergie de demain, vive la weed) et à **UsagiOnee-Chan**, parce que vive K, vive le yaoi, vive le SaruMi, et mort au ReiSaru. *PAN*

_**Disclaimer : K Project appartient à GoRa et GoHands** (sinon ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais ressucité deux trois personnes, et tué Kukuri. *sourire innocent*)_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Tu riais. Tu riais, et l'éclat éblouissant de l'admiration brillait dans tes yeux ambrés.

Tu riais, et tu ne te doutais de rien. Non, tu ne savais rien. Tu n'avais pas idée de la jalousie qui me dévorait, qui m'emurait lentement dans le silence. Tu n'imaginais pas à quel point je souffrais depuis le jour où cette bouteille de soda que tu avais lancée avait été consumée par ce type que tu admires tant.

Depuis le jour où le rouge incandescent qui avait tordu cette bouteille translucide en une masse informe sur le sol t'avais fasciné.

Homra t'avais fasciné, et m'avais intrigué.

Oui, j'étais comme toi, j'étais avide de découvrir l'effet que pouvait procurer de se sentir supérieur, de posséder un pouvoir qu'aucun de nos camarades n'auraient jamais. J'étais intrigué, et je m'en suis mordu les doigts.

Parce que tu riais. Sans moi. Avec lui.

Et j'avais l'impression que l'écho de ton rire ne cesserait de me hanter, que je l'entendrais résonner jusque dans mes rêves. J'entendrais ce son distordre les parois de ma conscience, parce que je détestais que ce soit lui qui te fasses rire.

Tu m'oubliais.

Je me sentais transparent. J'étais celui qui traînait des pieds tous les jours, pour te suivre au Howling Flame. Je le faisais pour toi.

Mais chaque jour, je me sentais un peu plus écrasé par l'admiration que tu lui portais.

Ouais, ton roi. Parce qu'il était un fidèle vassal, le Misaki, et que plus rien n'importait à part lui, ni même son meilleur ami.

Non, rien n'était trop beau pour Suoh Mikoto, le grand, le puissant roi rouge.

Tu aurais dû le savoir, depuis le temps. Tu aurais dû savoir que je détestais que tu m'ignores, que ça m'énervait.

Ouais, ça m'énervait. Ca m'énervait, ça m'agaçait, et ça me rendait triste.

Parce que je n'existait plus, à tes yeux.

J'étais le type, au fond du bar, l'insociable, qui ne parlait à personne, qui ne souriait à personne.  
Ouais, j'étais celui qui priait pour que la journée se termine, le menton appuyé contre sa paume, guettant le balancement frustrant de la pendule, qui semblait me narguer, rallongeant le temps, dans cet endroit que j'étais devenu incapable de supporter.

J'étais celui qui te regardais rire, celui qui ne pouvait rien faire, a part t'observer avec ce type qui t'émerveillait.

Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui te fascinait tant en la personne de Suoh Mikoto. Etais-ce sa puissance, ses flammes écarlates qui pouvaient tenir n'importe qui en respect ?

Ouais, tu riais, tu étais heureux. Tu étais heureux d'être avec eux. N'avais-je donc plus aucune valeur à tes yeux ?

Et moi j'ai fini par craquer.

J'en ai eu assez, vraiment.

J'ai rejoint Scepter 4. Et dès lors, j'ai cessé d'être transparent, les flammes bleues ont comblé la coquille vide que j'étais.

Et les flammes écarlates t'ont immédiatement enveloppé, alors que tu me fusillais du regard comme tu ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant, m'ont fait sourire.

J'ai souri à ton regard tremblant de haine.

Parce quee représentais enfin quelque chose à tes yeux. Je n'étais plus le type invisible, j'étais devenu le traître, j'étais ton ennemi.

Voilà ce que j'étais, le singe de Scepter 4, aux ordres du rival de ton cher Mikoto. J'étais celui dont les flammes bleues faisaient naître la haine dans ton coeur, Misaki.

J'étais désormais ce type au sourire dément qui te provoquait, celui que tu détestais, que tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de haïr.

J'étais devenu ce que tu avais fait de moi.

Et ça ne t'as jamais effleuré l'idée ? Que quelque part, toute cette histoire est de ta faute ?

Que si tu ne m'avais pas oublié, égoïstement, je serais certainement encore assis à ce stupide bar, avec toi et tous ces crétins d'Homra ?

Que je les supporterais, que je ferais semblant de m'y intéresser, que peut être je finirais par les apprécier, que je le ferais pour toi ?

Non, évidemment que non.

Puisque je suis et resterais le traître. Je suis Saruhiko, celui qui a trahi Homra, et par dessus tout, Mikoto-san. Ouais, après tout, qui suis-je pour oser trahir ton héros, celui qui est tout pour toi, qui suis-je pour oser espérer que tu fasses attention a moi ?

Mais tu sais quoi, Mi Sa Ki ?

Je ne regrette absolument rien. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir abandonné ce groupe stupide, je ne regrette pas d'être devenu le traître.

Parce que si c'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu cesses de m'ignorer, que tu daignes m'accorder ton attention, je le fais.

J'obéis aux ordes du roi bleu, et j'ai ma place a Scepter 4, bien plus qu'à Homra.

Ces dossiers me cassent peut être les pieds, mais ne m'emmerderont jamais autant que ces journées gaspillées dans le bar d'Homra.

Mais je ne regrette pas. Parce que dès l'instant où j'ai enfilé cet uniforme bleu marine, dès l'instant où cette couleur que tu trouves si abominable est devenue la mienne, je suis devenu plus que l'ami que tu avais délaissé.

Je suis devenu le traître, celui que tu détestes.

Je ne suis plus celui à qui tu ne fais plus attention, je ne suis plus ce type dont tu avait trop souvent oublié la présence.

Je t'ai blessé, Misaki.

Je t'ai blessé par la manière presque nonchalante dont mes doigts incandescents ont brûlé ma marque, ont réduit en cendres la dernière chose qui me liait à Homra. Notre amitié.

J'ai bien vu l'incompréhension dans ton regard, lorsque le rouge d'Homra a disparu de ma peau sous une balafre noire.

J'ai fait en sorte que tu me haïsses.

Tu me hais, bien plus que tu n'admire Mikoto, n'est-ce pas ? La haine t'embrase, comme les flammes rouges qui ont consumé ma jalousie.

Tu me hais, parce que ces flammes bleues que j'utilise à chacun de nos combats te répugne. Ca te fait mal, et tu te sent trahi. Et tu me hais, tu me détestes plus que tout au monde.

C'est exactement ce que je recherche.

Je veux que tu me haïsses, puisque c'est la seule manière de te faire remarquer ma présence.

Parce que je préfère la haine à l'indifférence. Et que je ne te laisserais pas m'ignorer, Misaki.

Et à chaque fois que j'effleure machinalement cette marque sur mon torse, le peu de rouge qui y subsiste me rappelle ta rancoeur. Le rouge incandescent qui t'as embrasé ce jour là. Et il n'y a rien de plus plaisant à observer sur tes traits que cette haine. Cette haine qui est dirigée vers moi, vers moi et personne d'autre, Misaki.

Et je souris.

Je souris, et tant que tu me détesteras, rien ne pourra effacer cette expression démente de mon visage.

* * *

Voilààà. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et si vous avez une commande, n'hésitez pas ! (Mais pas de ReiSaru, sinon je vous noie)

Merci d'avoir lu !

A bientôt -j'espère- pour la suite ! 8D

_**Aeliheart974**_


	2. AkiFushi- Never Too Late

Hello ! Me revoilà avec un autre OS, qui est comme promis un AkiFushi. J'aime tellement ce couple, sérieux. 'Fin j'aime le SaruMi, mais je pense que j'ai une préférence pour l'idée que Fushimi finisse avec Akiyama. Enfin, dans le cas de figure où Misaki le rejette complètement. Sinon vive le SaruMi. Parce que leur histoire est géniale pour écrire des fics. En fait je pense que j'aime écrire sur Fushimi (pourquoi ais-je l'impression que je vais finir la tête sur un piquet ? D8) ._. Il est fou, complètement barré. Mais c'est pour ça que c'est intéressant d'écrire avec lui. Pourtant c'est loin d'être mon perso préféré de K Project (Dans mes bras, Munakata !)

Et j'en ai marre des trucs tristes, sans déconner. J'écrirais un MikoRei triste, et après niet, fini. QUE DES TRUCS HEUREUX KJSERHSLITHSKETHJSDUHTUDRHTDRHT *PAN* Je sais pas ce que j'écrirais la prochaine fois. Peu être un SaruMi. Ou un autre AkiFushi.

Merci à** Bymeha**, comme toujours (qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle T.T) et coucou à **Awaix** (Souviens toi du nom de Frangeman, Tsk.) 8D

Bref. Donc, rendons à César ce qui est à César, garde ton cinglé binoclard, **UsagiOnee-Chan** ! :3

**Disclaimer : K Project appartient à GoRa et à GoHands.**

**Never Too Late**

* * *

_Make me feel better. You make me feel better._

* * *

Fushimi ne voulait pas qu'il rentre.

Il espérait de toute ses forces que sa patrouille avec Hidaka durerait jusque tard dans la nuit, et que lorsqu'il rentrerait, il ne ferait pas attention à l'uniforme de Scepter 4 qui avait été négligemment jeté sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, ni de ses bottes dont il s'était débarrassé dans l'entrée. Ni au sabre encore poisseux abandonné dans la baignoire.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voie les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, roulaient sur ses joues, et gouttaient sur ses lunettes.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il voie la peine luire comme un faisceau bleu -ce foutu bleu de la haine- autour de lui, dans chacune de ses expressions, alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas laisser le monde s'écrouler en débris d'obsidienne autour de lui.

Il espérait aussi qu'il ne verrait pas les marques caractéristiques causées par un coup de batte, par un défaut dans ses défenses. Ouais, il espérait, mais il ne se ferait pas d'illusions. Parce que de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de se soigner. Il n'avait pas envie d'effleurer des blessures bien plus profondes que celles qui entaillaient sa peau.

Et il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche.

Parce qu'il avait mal. Il avait tellement mal qu'il avait envie de hurler. De hurler et de briser en mille morceaux tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Et il ne voulait pas que ce soit Akiyama.

Parce que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait ignoré. Ce n'était pas lui qui le détestait, ce n'était pas lui qui faisait lentement perdre la raison. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait inconsciemment tracé ce sourire factice sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait laissé seul dans ce cauchemar.

Et ce n'était pas non plus lui qui lui causait toute cette souffrance.

Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il souriait avec une telle démence. Ni à lui dont il s'était résolu à provoquer la haine.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui hurler dessus, il n'avait pas envie de lui infliger sa propre souffrance.

Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Qu'il se contenterais de l'empêcher de se blesser en frappant le mur du poing, qu'il le prendrais dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une seule larme sur ses joues, qu'il l'écouterais. Mais non, peu importe ce qu'il lui dirait comme horreurs sous le coup de la colère, il ne lui en voudrais pas. Et c'était ça le problème avec Himori. Il ne lui en voulait jamais.

Il avait appris à faire face à ces moments où Fushimi craquait. Il avait appris à l'approcher délicatement, et à lui faire accepter sa présence, lorsqu'il voulait s'isoler. Qu'il voulait rester enfermé sans apercevoir la lumière du jour, parce que les ténèbres étaient le seul endroit où il pouvait crier sa rancoeur en paix. Et que dans ces moments où son feu se transformait en cendres, il n'y avait rien qui puisse l'aider à se relever, rien, a part lui. A part lui, a part son amour.

Et il ne voulait pas lui infliger ça une fois de plus. Parce que, quand bien même ça lui faisait un bien fou, il savait qu'il le faisait souffrir.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il entendait les clés s'entrechoquer en étant posées sur la table du salon, qu'il entendait les pas d'Himori -qui était certainement exténué, à cette heure ci- résonner faiblement sur le parquet, il ne bougeait pas. Pourtant, alors qu'il serrait les poings de toutes ses forces, agenouillé sur son lit, et qu'il sentait une main se poser sur son épaule, il ne le repoussait pas.

Il l'attirait contre lui, sans qu'Himori n'oppose aucune résistance, et laissait son regard doux le réconforter. Puis ses lèvres trouvaient les siennes, et Akiyama étouffait un hoquet lorsqu'il le plaquait contre le lit, et qu'il laissait la passion le dévorer -les dévorer dans l'obscurité moite. Et il se laissait faire. Il n'esquissait pas la moindre grimace face à la violence dont pouvait parfois faire preuve son supérieur. Parce qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était capable de supporter n'importe quoi, tant qu'il pouvait faire en sorte qu'il se calme, que sa douleur s'atténue. Et parce que son amour était la seule chose qui pouvait le soulager.

Et Saruhiko l'enchaînait à lui, égoïstement. Il était possessif. Parce qu'Akiyama était le seul à pouvoir l'entraîner hors de ce cauchemar, le seul a avoir réussi à lui faire comprendre que la haine de celui qu'il l'avait laissé tomber ne le rendrait jamais heureux.

* * *

_**The world we knew won't come back, time we lost can't get back.**_

* * *

-Tiens, t'as amené un de tes potes ? railla Yata.

Himori le fusilla du regard, et serra la garde de son épée si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en blanchirent. Parce que c'était ça, où il lui plantait son sabre dans le ventre.

-C'que t'as oublié, le singe, c'est qu'avant, nous aussi on était tes amis. siffla le rouge.

Le mépris avec lequel il avait prononcé ces mots résonna sur les murs sales de la ruelle. Ils résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Fushimi, irritèrent la colère d'Akiyama, et brisèrent un court instant l'assurance de Misaki. Cette trahison l'avait blessé. Et il le lui rappellerait autant de temps qu'il le faudrait, a chaque fois où le singe le provoquerait, et que l'écho de leurs combats se répercuterait dans le paysage urbain de Shizume City.

Parce qu'il détestait Saruhiko. Il le détestait pour avoir renié la chaleur d'Homra, pour avoir trahi Mikoto.

Ouais, il avait été son meilleur ami. C'était avec lui qu'il avait séché les cours, avec lui qu'il avait regardé les autres entrer dans la classe, pendant qu'eux, allaient se perdre dans la ville, dans une mer de terrains vagues bétonnés. C'était avec lui qu'il avait passé ses journées à ne rien faire d'autre que de jouer à sa console tandis qu'il le regardait tranquillement s'énerver sur l'appareil électronique, levant de temps en temps les yeux vers le ciel turquoise strié de câbles électriques. Et ils étaient heureux. Ouais, ils s'ennuyaient, ils gaspillaient peut être leurs vies, mais ils étaient heureux.

Mais il avait brisé leur amitié, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu avait volé en éclats, et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir sacrifié tout ça pour un putain de pouvoir bleu. Un bleu répugnant, arrogant, suffisant. Un peu comme Scepter 4.

-Putain de traître. cracha t-il.

L'insulte claqua, frappant le brun, qui s'y était habitué, qui avait appris à y faire face, à en faire sa motivation. Une motivation malsaine, un but absolument abject pour une quête désespérée de son intérêt. Mais les mots empoisonnés s'insinuaient dans ses nerfs, invisibles, emmêlant son esprit dans les fils argentés d'une démence tissée par la haine.

Fushimi était toujours au sol, l'ombre d'un sourire éclairant ses traits d'une lueur malveillante. Il redressa ses lunettes, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, laissant le temps à sa folie de reprendre le dessus sur la surprise que l'arrivée d'Himori avait provoquée. Et lorsqu'ils s'ouvrirent à nouveau, ses yeux étaient à nouveau emplis de démence. Le bleu autrefois limpide de ses yeux était de nouveau agité par les implacables vagues mortelles de la folie.

-Himori, déclara t-il. Laisse nous. Je n'en ai pas fini avec _Mi Sa Ki_

Akiyama sursauta en entendait le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé son prénom. Cette voix douceâtre, écoeurante, qu'il réservait à son ancien meilleur ami, cette voix qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre.

Et il avait juste envie de lui coller une baffe pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Mais avec ce type dans les parages, c'était impossible. Saruhiko ne cesserait cette foutue comédie que s'il l'entraînait loin de Misaki, loin de sa haine, loin de ses regrets.

Il avait couru, à en perdre le souffle, lorsqu'Andy lui avait dit ce que Fushimi était en train de faire. Parce qu'à chaque fois il avait un peu plus peur de l'état dans lequel il le retrouverait. Alors il avait couru, il s'était volontairement interposé entre les deux adversaires. Et ils étaient là, tous les trois. Lui, debout devant Saruhiko, qui était vraisemblablement en mauvaise posture, pour une fois, et Misaki, qui reprenait difficilement sa respiration en s'appuyant sur son skate.

Ca commençait à bien faire. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de blessures. Des taches écarlates fleurissaient sur le tissu blanc du sweat shirt de Yata, où la déchirure rappelait clairement celle de la lame d'un sabre. Une ecchymose violette barrait la joue de Fushimi, légèrement enflée par le contact avec la batte de base ball de Misaki. Et ils voulaient poursuivre leur combat ? C'était hors de question. Himori se foutait du masochisme tordu de Saruhiko, et de l'impulsivité presque arrogante de Yata. Ces deux imbéciles allaient arrêter de se battre.

-Non, déclara simplement Akiyama sans le regarder. Je me fous complètement que vous ayez fini ou non. C'est terminé.

Misaki fronça les sourcils. Qui était ce type aux cheveux verts pour se permettre de les interrompre ?

Le type aux cheveux verts en question était fou de rage.

-De quoi tu t'mêles ? C'est pas toi qui va m'empêcher de lui mettre une raclée. répliqua Misaki.

De quoi il se mêlait ?

Est-ce qu'il avait une idée de ce qu'il faisait endurer a Fushimi ? Est ce qu'il se doutait seulement du nombre de fois où le brun s'était réveillé hanté par des cauchemars ? Est-ce qu'il savait le temps qu'il lui avait fallu, le nombre de rejets qu'il avait essuyé pour pouvoir enfin aider Saruhiko ?

Parce qu'il s'était refermé comme une huître la première fois où il avait tenté de l'approcher. Et que ça avait été tout sauf facile pour Fushimi de s'abandonner à lui.

Non, Akiyama n'était pas du genre à perdre son sang froid, mais il sentait qu'il allait finir par le massacrer.

Haussant les épaules, le skater s'élança vers Himori, sa batte tournoyant en flammes rougeoyantes au dessus de sa tête. Le membre de Scepter 4 évita habilement l'attaque dont la chaleur frôla sa joue, et tourna sur lui même avant de décocher un coup de pied en plein visage à Yata. La semelle de sa botte, pourtant dépourvue de toute énergie magique, le frappa avec une focrce qui l'envoya valser jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ruelle.

-Himori. hoqueta Saruhiko.

Akiyama l'ignora, et s'avança rapidement vers Misaki, n'attendant même pas qu'il se relève. Son regard flamboyait de rage.

Il était ivre de colère contre Yata. Parce que chacun de ses mots blessait Fushimi, chacun de ses coups l'avaient atteint au delà de la stratégie tordue qu'il s'était infligée. Au delà de cette attention que lui accordait Yata, il y avait ce dégoût, cette colère dans son visage. Qui énervait Misaki, et blessait Saruhiko. Il encaissait les coups immatériels sans ciller, ignorant les cicatrices qu'ils laissaient à l'intérieur de lui, sous son apparente indifférence provocante. Parce q'un chaos infernal régnait déjà dans sa tête, et que ça ne changerait rien. Quelques gouttes de sang de plus dans cet enfer, ça ne signifiait rien, absolument rien.

Cette haine détruisait Fushimi. Elle lui faisait bien plus de mal que l'indifférence inconsciente de Misaki, qui l'avait poussée à intégrer Scepter 4 il ya quelques années.

Il le haïssait, quand bien même il était le seul responsable de sa rencontre avec Saruhiko, qui serait resté à Homra sans le rejet de son meilleur ami. Himori n'était même pas capable d'envisager la chose sous cet angle. C'aurait été répugnant, comme pensée. De se dire qu'il pouvait y avoir un bon côté au fait que Saruhiko soit devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, quelqu'un que la peine avait poussé dans le gouffre sans fond de la folie. Il aurait préféré que Fushimi n'ai jamais été blessé par Misaki, qu'il soit resté à Homra, ce qui aurait empeché la démence de tisser sa toile scintillante et indestructible dans son esprit. Akiyama aurait voulu qu'il ait pu être heureux, même si cela devait effacer leur rencontre de la ligne transparente du temps.

Himori il avait envie de hurler au skater que tout était de sa faute. Et que, bon sang, s'il l'entendait traiter Saruhiko de traitre une seul et unique fois de plus, il ne répondait plus de ses actes. Oui, il aurait voulu lui crier que cette trahison n'avait été qu'un appel au secours désespéré qu'il n'avait pas été foutu de comprendre.

Après tout, c'était facile de penser que Saruhiko n'était qu'un traitre complètement fou, un type qui nourrissait une obsession malsaine pour lui.

C'était bien plus simple de ne se poser aucune question. Mais ce n'était pas son problème, s'il préférait être aveugle, et trop stupide pour tenter de s'en rendre compte.

Mais qu'il ne blesse pas Fushimi encore plus qu'il ne l'avait fait.

Qu'il ne frappe pas là ou ses ecchymoses avaient pris du temps à s'estomper. Qu'il n'aille pas entailler les plaies qu'il avait eu tant de mal à guérir, qu'il ne tente pas de démolir tout ce que lui, avait fait pour l'aider à se relever.

Alors il défia Yata du regard. Parce qu'il lui suffisait de dégainer Taruhi, pour qu'un coup vertical le tue. Que le pouvoir glacé de son sabre l'en débarasse.

Ses yeux se plantèrent durement dans les iris d'ambre du skater.

-Si tu détestes Fushimi, rends le moi.

Qu'il le lui rende, bordel, qu'il cesse de l'obséder, de le blesser, d'être au centre de ses pensées. Qu'il lui fiche la paix. Qu'il leur fiche la paix.

Misaki ne baissa pas les yeux. Si ce type voulait Saru, s'il était capable de supporter ce qu'il était devenu, grand bien lui fasse. Lui, il faisait partie d'Homra, il savait qui était ses amis. Saru ne l'était pas. Il faisait partie de Scepter 4, et il ne voulait même plus faire le lien entre ce cinglé et son ancien meilleur ami.

Il n'avait rien à faire de ce traître. Il s'en remettrait.

Un ricanement tordit ses lèvres en un rictus assuré.

-Tu peux te le garder. Il me manquera pas.

Ce n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu. Ou du moins, qu'il avait cru connaître.

Les deux adversaires se tournèrent le dos, Yata fila sur son skate sans un regard pour Fushimi, et le bruit de raclement des roues sur le groudron s'évanouit bientôt.

Himori soupira, et s'avança vers Saruhiko. Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent avers les siens, et il l'aida à se relever. Le brun s'appuya sur son épaule, prêt à s'effondrer.

Mais il ne s'effondrerait pas, il ne sombrerait pas. Parce que tout aussi perdu qu'il était, il pouvait compter sur lui. Quand tout semblait froid, et qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu en arriver là, il savait qu'il était là. Et que dans un monde où tout semblait l'accuser, il pourrait trouver une main pour saisir la sienne, pour l'attirer hors des ténèbres.

Et qu'il ne le laisserait pas, qu'il ne l'abandonnerais pas.

* * *

**_I won't let anyone hurt you anymore._**

* * *

Fushimi grimaça lorsque le désinfectant froid s'appuya sur une coupure qui barrait sa joue. Il détestait les produits qui servaient à nettoyer les plaies, et si Himori n'avait pas été là, nul doute qu'il n'y aurait pas touché.

Ouais, s'il n'avait pas été là, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais fait de lui même.

Saruhiko avait retiré son manteau et sa chemise, ce qui avait rassuré le plus âgé des deux. Il était moins amoché que ce qu'il pensait. Toutes les blessures étaient superficielles, et n'avaient pas entaillé profondément sa peau.

Les gestes d'Akiyama étaient moins délicats que d'ordinaire. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et il était moins patient, moins enclin à passer ses caprices.

Lorsqu'il effleura d'un peu trop près la contusion qui zébrait son cou avec la compresse, Fushimi se mordit les lèvres.

-Désolé. souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

Aucune réponse ne franchit les lèvres closes de l'interpellé qui se contenta de regarder ailleurs d'un air exaspéré, et Akiyama continua de le soigner, après avoir laissé échapper un soupir.

Il était fatigué. Il était fatigué de se battre, fatigué de le voir blessé presque continuellement. Il était las de le voir retourner inlassablement de faire haïr par ce type, pour ne revenir qu'avec des contusions physiques et mentales.

Parce qu'il savait que, sous les plaies qu'il désinfectait, c'était son coeur qui saignait, et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Rien, a part rester près de lui, rien à part l'aimer comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre.

Rien, a part être là pour le soigner, tenter d'apaiser sa douleur.

Mais ce n'était absolument rien.

Parce qu'il n'était pas Misaki.

-Fushimi. répétait-il pour la deuxième fois.

-Ne m'ignore pas. lui ordonna t-il.

Cette phrase, prononcée par la voix ferme, mais blessée d'Akiyama, résonna dans l'esprit de Fushimi avec un air sournois de déjà vu.

Il savait ce que c'était.

_Ne m'ignore pas_. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait eu envie de hurler a Misaki.

Il savait ce que c'était, il connaisait la douleur que causait le fait d'être celui qu'on oublie, qu'on ignore. De se sentir rejeté, presque utilisé. D'être relégué au second plan, de sombrer dans les ténèbres dangereuses de la solitude.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait a Akiyama. Il le faisait souffrir, alors que lui, le soulageait indéniablement. Le seul fait d'imaginer qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui avait ressenti il y a quelques années le fit grimacer.

Tsk.

-C'est trop tard. murmura t-il.

Et ces mots prononcés dans un souffle sonnaient comme une fatalité.

Fushimi le savait. Il ne serait jamais capable d'aimer quelqu'un autre autant qu'il avait aimé Misaki. Parce qu'il l'obsédait, son attention devenait vitale.

Parce que c'était trop tard, qu'il était condamné à se battre avec le rouge jusqu'à la fin.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir aimer Akiyama, pouvoir être capable de le rendre heureux, comme il le rendait heureux. Mais il n'y avait que Misaki.

Misaki, Misaki, Misaki. Ce prénom résonnait inlassablement dans son esprit, comme une malédiction démente.

Et c'était trop tard.

-Ce n'est _jamais_ trop tard. souffla Himori.

Non, ce n'était pas trop tard. De toute manière, s'il avait été capable de l'aimer jusque là, de supporter la douleur démente de Saruhiko, pourquoi est-ce que ça serait trop tard ?

S'il avait été capable de le serrer dans ses bras en lui répétant que tout irait bien, alors qu'il éclatait en sanglots, et que lui même aurait voulu pouvoir le faire, pourquoi serait-il trop tard ?

Et merde, s'il avait été là pour Fushimi tout ce temps, pour l'empêcher de sombrer, pourquoi est ce qu'il serait trop tard ?

Saruhiko se sentait vide. Il aurait voulu que tout cesse de tourbillonner aussi vite autour de lui, que le flot de se pensées et de sentiments contraires se taise. Le brun ne sentait même plus les blessures qui pulsaient sous les pansements appliqués minutieusement par son subordonné. Il ne sentait plus rien, il n'y avait plus que lui, et ce bruit assourdissant de regrets, de haine, de regret, -d'amour ?-de questions hurlées désespérément à lui même.

Pourtant, son coeur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine, lorsque les lèvres d'Akiyama se pressèrent violement contre les siennes.

C'était presque paradoxal de se faire dévorer la bouche par quelqu'un dont les manières avaient toujours été douces, délicates. Et toute ces questions auxquelles ils cherchaient définitivement des réponses, il avait l'impression que ce geste inhabituellement brutal de sa part.

Ses doigts lui ôtèrent délicatement ses lunettes. Le visage d'Himori s'estompa immédiatement devant les yeux de Fushimi. Il n'y avait plus que ce vert -le vert de l'espoir, qui encadrait son visage en boucles douces, et ce sourire.

Et il souriait. Il souriait, bordel. Il souriait alors que le monde s'effritait, menaçait de s'écrouler au dessous d'eux.

Il lui souriait. Tendrement, sincèrement.

C'était cette manière d'être si incroyablement inébranlable qu'il aimait chez Akiyama, sa capacité à lui sourire. A lui sourire à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de voir cette expression ineffaçable sur son visage.

Ce sourire qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Qui lui disait qu'il ne laisserait personne le blesser, qu'il le sauverait coûte que coûte. Et qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'éloigner. Il l'aimerait, peu importe le nombre de jours, de semaines ou d'années que cela pouvait prendre. Ce sourire qui remplaçait les mots.

Son coeur s'emballa furieusement lorsque son dos percuta le matelas, et qu'Himori se plaça au dessus de lui, les genoux de son subordonné enserrant ses hanches.

Akiyama n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait, bien qu'aucune maladresse ne se ressente dans ses mouvements.

Peut être que ça ne changerait rien. Peut être qu'il y aurait d'autre soirs où il guérirait Fushimi, où il remplaçait le vide que Misaki avait laissé dans son coeur.

Et c'était différent. Il ne rougissait pas, et sa respiration ne s'accélérait pas au moindre contact. Non, cette fois ci, c'était lui qui le guidait, c'était lui qui les rassurait tous les deux.

Il effaçait sa douleur, comme le brun faisait disparaître ses doutes.

Fushimi ne le laisserait pas. Il ne se soustrairait pas à son étreinte infiniment douce, il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Parce qu'Himori était son espoir, il était celui qui l'entraînait en dehors des ténèbres. Il était celui qui l'avait aimé sans raison, sans même avoir besoin d'une raison.

Et il était celui qu'il apprendrait à aimer.

Parce qu'il n'y avait que lui qui puisse le sauver. Qu'il n'y avait que son amour qui puisse le convaincre qu'il n'était jamais trop tard.

Et parce que c'était lui qui l'avait toujours attiré contre lui lorsque ces traîtresses de larmes avaient perlé a ses yeux. Et ces bras qui l'avaient enlacés, cet amour qui l'avait frappé sans prévenir, c'était la dernière chose qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler.

C'était Akiyama, c'était le vert de l'espoir qui teintait ses cheveux. Parce qu'il était son espoir.

* * *

Tseuh. Merci d'avoir lu !

Je précise que j'ai terminé cet OS a minuit hier soir, les cheveux dans le même état que ceux d'Hagrid, et clamant haut et fort que je ne prendrais pas de douche avant de l'avoir fini.

A la prochaine, j'espère 8D

_**Aeliheart974**_


	3. KuroShiro- Remember The Name

_**MEGA ALERTE AU SPOILER. VOUS ÊTES PREVENUS.**_

Coucou. Voilà un ficlet ridiculement court sur Kuroh et Shiro. Je l'ai écrit pour une journée à thème (une heure, un thème, un OS), et sans en avoir honte, je n'en suis pas tellement fière. J'ai déjà fait franchement mieux en une heure. Mais bon.

Le thème était _"Quel est donc le pouvoir des noms ? Comment expliquer qu'en entendant sans cesse un nom dans sa tête, on ait presque l'impression de serrer la personne dans ses bras ?_" Citation sortie de je ne sais quel livre qu'a lu IrisJR (notre sadique en chef pour les thèmes.) Les participantes à ce thème étaient **Melody05, IrisJR et Rouge Cendre. **Par contre je suis la seule à avoir écrit sur K, mais si vous aimez Fairy Tail, faites vous plaisir et allez les lire.

Alors, j'ai hésité à poster cet OS dans le recueil (parce que je le trouve bien mauvais par rapport aux deux premiers OS que j'ai postés dedans) mais bon. Voilà.

Longue vie au KuroShiro. (S'cuzez moi d'avance si j'ai massacré un de mes pairings yaoi préférés.)

_**Bonne lecture ! Tout est relatif.**_

**Disclaimer** : K Project appartient à GoRa et à GoHands.

* * *

_**Quel est donc le pouvoir des noms ? Comment expliquer qu'en entendant sans cesse un nom dans sa tête, on ait presque l'impression de serrer la personne dans ses bras ?**_

Shiro.

Ce n'était pas son prénom. Juste un surnom. Et il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir un jour appelé autrement qu'Isana Yashiro. Pourtant, c'était juste Shiro. Ce mot soufflé par une voix presque éteinte, qui refusait de cesser de le chanter, faisant vibrer les oreilles endormies du Chien Noir.

Kuroh s'éveilla en sursaut. Une sueur glacée collait son t-shirt à son dos. Le brun respira longuement, afin de maîtriser les tremblements qui agitaient ses bras, étroitement serrés sur son oreiller. Oreiller qui n'était plus sous sa tête, étrangement. Sa chevelure d'obsidienne s'étalait sur le matelas, a peine retenue par l'élastique qui était censé les maintenir en place.

Le kendoka pressa son visage contre l'oreiller, comme si le contact doux de celui ci pouvait faire disparaître les quelques larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues. Ca n'était pas vraiment mieux. Les aiguilles de peine imprégnaient le tissu, qui devint bien vite aussi glacé que son cauchemar. Comme si on sa peine glissait sur un miroir, comme la pluie dégouline sur une vitre, un jour d'averse.

Kuroh était seul. Seul avec les murmures du vent qui s'acharnait contre les arbres, derrière la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. Seul avec ses souvenirs. Les minces images de son roi qu'il conservait sur les pellicules invisibles de ses souvenirs, qu'il cacherait comme son trésor. Qu'il regarderait se succéder devant ses yeux jusqu'à la dernière.

Shiro.

Kuroh avait mal. Il avait tellement mal, bon sang. Le poison de la peine se répandait dans ses veines en brûlant tout sur son passage, s'insinuant dans ses rêves, traçant des spirales glacées dans son esprit, paralysant son corps. Il avait envie de pleurer. De tremper cet oreiller, de se noyer dans la mer de sa souffrance. De faire disparaître ses rêves à la douceur douloureuses. Ses rêves qui l'empêchaient de trancher le fil de son espoir. Ses rêves qui lui arrachaient sa peine, qui pansaient ses blessures. Ses rêves qui finissaient irrémédiablement par l'enfoncer un peu plus sous l'eau trouble de sa douleur, qui cisaillaient ses plaies encore plus profondément.

Il l'avait vu. Shiro était apparu en face de lui, émergent des profondeurs d'un monde onirique. Ses cheveux d'ivoire étaient doucement soulevés par le vent. Comme avant. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire doux. Comme avant. Il aurait presque pu croire qu'il n'était jamais parti.

Que le seul fait d'entendre son nom résonner encore et encore dans son esprit, écorchant encore et encore les mêmes blessures, avaient pu le ramener.

Kuroh ferma les yeux, plissant les paupières de toute ses forces. Ses doigts serrèrent à nouveau l'oreiller, avec une lenteur désespérée, comme s'ils pouvaient se refermer sur le songe qui s'éloignait inexorablement, le laissant seul dans cette chambre glacée.

Shiro. Shiro. Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, Shiro...Shiro !

Il aurait voulu le hurler. Hurler son désespoir, hurler son incompréhension. Mais Kuroh voulait s'endormir, et non s'effondrer en larmes. Alors il se contenta de le murmurer, de le répéter, dans la froide obscurité de la pièce. Le nom résonnait comme une berceuse qui le couvrirait de ses ailes soyeuses.

Et Kuroh rêvait. Il rêvait que sa peine n'avait jamais existé, que ce poignard de glace ne s'était jamais enfoncé dans son coeur. Il rêvait que toutes ces larmes n'étaient que des cauchemars qui obscurcissaient vicieusement son subconscient.

Shiro...

Il suffisait de répéter son nom. C'était facile, et à la fois tellement ardu. Mais ça fonctionnait. Ses songes le berçaient, comme les draps qui s'enroulaient autour de lui.

Et Shiro était avec lui, ses doigts fins s'emmêlaient dans ses longues mèches noires et caressaient fébrilement ses épaules. Shiro était là, il sentait sa chaleur contre son torse, dans son cou. Il sentait ses cheveux d'ivoire chatouiller sa clavicule, son souffle s'échouer sur sa nuque. Il le tenait si possessivement dans ses bras, qu'il en oubliait de faire glisser ses doigts sur son dos.

Shiro.

Tant que ce nom résonnerait, Shiro ne s'en irait pas. Alors Kuroh le murmurait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise et qu'il sombre dans le sommeil.

* * *

Bref, j'ai écrit du fluff. Mmm.

Merci d'avoir lu cette chose, et a bientôt ? (promis, je me rattraperais avec le prochain)

_**Aeliheart974, qui espère n'avoir dégoûté personne avec cet OS ridiculement court.**_


	4. SaruMi- Summer Rain

Hello ! Ouais, comme vous dites, ça fait longtemps. J'suis pas foutue de terminer la pile d'OS sur K qui traîne sur mon ordi. J'suis impardonnable

Bref, pour vous prouver que l'AkiFushi ne m'a pas _totalement_ détournée du droit chemin (n'empêche que je les aime, méfiez vous, le prochain sera peut être sur eux !), voila un Sarumi. Un SaruMi court et un peu triste, mais un Sarumi quand même.

Ecrit avec un thème pendant un skype fait avec **Bymeha**, **Melody05** (qui semble beaucoup aimer Totsuka, mort de préférence) et **IrisJR** (et ses thèmes de la mort qui tue). Sur le tème "Aurevoir" donc. Si vous voyez pas le rapport avec le texte qui va suivre, c'est normal.

Bonne lecture et merci mille fois pour vos reviews !

PS : Sinon, comme fond musical, je préconise "**I beg your hate**" ou "**Open Wounds** (de Skillet)"

* * *

_**Summer Rain**_

_Fushimi n'avait jamais aimé la pluie. Il la regardait tomber, martelant le sol de ses gouttes translucides et irisées, il regardait les gens grommeler et ouvrir leurs parapluies, il en voyait d'autre se ramasser -et ça ne le faisait même plus rire._

_La pluie était ennuyeuse et fade, un peu comme lui. Elle tombait, sans qu'on puisse rien y faire, et lui il s'ennuyait, sans que quoi que ce soit ne le sorte de son apathie blasée._

_Enfin, jusqu'au moment où il manquait tomber à la renverse quand quelqu'un lui rentrait dedans._

_Ca l'aurait fait marrer, Misaki, qu'il se ramasse, la tronche dans une flaque d'eau. En plus il y verrait plus rien, avec toute cette eau sur ses lunettes._

_Et il aller le lui payer, parce que, non mais sans blague, il avait pas que ça a foutre, de l'attendre pendant dix sept minutes._

_Mais bon. Il le poursuivait, comme d'habitude. -et pourquoi étais-ce toujours à lui de le poursuivre, d'ailleurs ?_

_Il savait pas. Ca avait toujours été comme ça. Parce que Misaki était le soleil qui éloignait sa pluie. Un soleil qui l'éblouissait, qui le forçait à plisser les yeux derrière ses lunettes._

_Et mine de rien, son soleil rendait de monde bien moins ennuyeux aux yeux de Saru. Il n'était plus aussi fade, comme quelque chose qui ne méritait même pas d'être vu avec la précision de ses verres translucides dégoulinants._

_Ouais, il avait été heureux, avec son soleil. Misaki l'avait rendu heureux. Peut être parce que la pluie et le soleil formait ces drôles de cercles colorés dans le ciel ?_

_Peut être que c'était ça le bonheur. Il s'en souvenait plus. C'avait été trop lumineux et trop rapide pour qu'il ai eu le temps de s'y accrocher._

**_-Eh bah alors, tu rêves, le singe ?_**

Tsk.

Saruhiko remonta ses lunettes avant de lever un sourcil. Il savait pas pourquoi ce souvenir était venu l'embêter, lui faire oublier leur combat, s'accrocher à lui comme un vieux pansement qu'il aurait eu du mal à décoller.

-Je croyais qu'on avait fini de jouer, Misaki.

C'était toujours les mêmes scènes, toujours les mêmes blessures, toujours les mêmes piques.

Et il s'énervait quand même, il l'engueulait quand même, même s'il savait que non, il n'arrêterait pas de l'appeler Misaki.

Le skater ne fronça même pas les sourcils. Il se contenta de faire tournoyer sa batte au dessus de sa tête avant de la reposer sagement sur son épaule.

-T'as raison, j'me casse.

Le son des roues de son skate résonnait sur l'asphalte, et Saruhiko le regardait partir. Comme toujours.

Y'aurait jamais d'au revoir. Y'aurait des combats, des piques, des larmes.

Mais il n'y aurait jamais d'aurevoir. Parce que Misaki avait envie de tout sauf de le revoir, il le savait -il le savait bien.

Saruhiko soupira, alors qu'il marchait sous la pluie. Il savait pas ou il allait -chez lui, sûrement, de toute façon, il avait plus rien a faire là, et il n'allait quand même pas travailler à cette heure ci, fallait pas déconner. Il marchait, et la pluie ne cessait pas.

Elle roulait sur ses joues, collait ses vêtements à sa peau. Même dans l'atmosphère pesante de ce début de soirée, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Il avait froid. Parce qu'il n'avait plus de soleil, juste cette pluie d'été qui le trempait lentement. Ca commencait par trois gouttes sui tombaient sur le plat de sa main, et puis avant qu'il s'en rende compte, ses cheveux dégoulinaient dans son cou.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Fushimi mit ses écouteurs. C'était complètement con, il n'avait même pas de musique sur son portable. En plus il allait le bousiller, à force de le sortir sous la pluie.

Il avait mit le droit dans l'oreille gauche. Un sourire sombre se dessina sur son visage ruisselant.

Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de soleil. Il n'y avait plus que cette pluie d'été. Et une paire d'écouteurs qui n'était pas foutu de mettre dans le bon sens.

A quel moment la chanson qu'ils écoutaient avait elle changé dans chaque écouteur ?

Les chansons de Misaki n'étaient pas terribles. Ca gueulait un peu trop, et le niveau de recherche des paroles devait se limiter au vocabulaire du roux en anglais.

Mais il les écoutait, en regardant le lycée s'éloigner par la vitre poussiéreuse du car. Il les écoutait, en tapotait parfois le rythme sur l'accoudoir. Il râlait un peu quand Misaki relançait trente fois la même, mais il le lui rendait pas son écouteur.

Il les démêlait, et les enroulait autour du baladeur de son ami -même s'il savait que les noeuds seraient revenus le lendemain.

Il s'en foutait. Parce que c'était pas ce qu'ils écoutaient qui l'intéressait. Il écoutait de la musique avec Misaki, et même s'il aurait préféré être sourd plutôt que d'écouter ce genre de choses en général, ça le rendait heureux.

Ca l'avait rendu heureux. Ca l'avait heureux.

Et maintenant, Misaki avait un casque. Il avait un casque qui ne se partageait pas, et qu'il n'écoutait presque pas. Il restait autour de son cou, tressautait parfois quand il sautait un peu trop haut avec son skate.

Parce qu'il n'y avait ni L ni R sur un casque.

C'était pratique, un casque.

Et ça faisait beaucoup moins mal.

Y'avait les gouttes tièdes qui s'écrasaient sur l'écran, faisant miroiter des arc-en-ciels sur les pixels.

Saruhiko soupira et enroula les écouteurs autour du téléphone. Pas comme s'il avait eu envie d'écouter quoi que ce soit.

* * *

*baille* C'est bizarre. J'crois que j'ai collé des idées que j'avait, tout en brodant avec le thème.

En espérant que ça vous a plu.

_**Aeliheart974**_

_**PS : UsagiOneechan, si tu passes par là, je t'interdis formellement de violer Shiro.**_


	5. Chitose & Dewa - Lovesick Fool

Hello. J'ai écrit cet OS ce weekend. Il a pas vraiment de but. J'étais inspirée, on va dire. Tsk.

1,7K. C'est assez court.

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort et Friendship. J'avais la flemme de faire plus.

**Personnages** : Yõ Chitose, Masaomi Dewa. Une OC aussi, mais on s'en fout. Elle a même pas de nom.

Ptit coucou à Etheryl et Melody05, parce que le Chitose/Dewa c'est la vie.

K Project appartient a GoRa et à GoHands.

Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

**Lovesick Fool**

Tu marches, les mains dans les poches. Le soleil brille un peu trop fort sur Shizume City, cet après-midi. Tu sifflotes presque. Ca fait du bien de transpirer la bonne humeur, de temps en temps.

Tu regardes les passants sans les voir. Un groupe de filles de dépasse. Elles sont jolies. Tout à fait ton style. Mais tu ne te retournes pas. T'as un rendez-vous, tu te souviens ?

Elle est jolie, avec ses yeux presque bleus. Presque, parce que tu sais bien qu'ils sont gris, et que ce joli bleu qui scintille dans son regard, là, c'est celui du ciel qui s'imprime dessus, sous le voile d'insouciance.

C'est drôle, comment une seule fille peut éclipser toutes les autres, après tout ce temps passé à en changer comme de chaussette.

D'ailleurs la voilà. Ce qu'elle est belle, n'empêche, dans sa robe bleue. Tu lui fais signe, mais elle te voit pas. Ou alors elle fait semblant.

-Hey !

T'es tellement content de la voir que tu cours presque. C'est con en plus. Vous avez pris un verre avant hier. Mais t'es heureux. Inexplicablement heureux.

-Salut...

Tu remarques sa mine déconfite et l'amertume de sa voix. Mauvaise journée ? Bah, ça ira mieux, t'es là, maintenant.

Tu souris. Elle non.

Et quand tu te penches pour l'embrasser, t'as presque l'impression que ton baiser lui écorche les lèvres.

Et là, t'as un putain de mauvais pressentiment.

Y'a ses yeux -ses jolis yeux bleus en amande, dans lesquels tu n'aurais jamais imaginé te noyer si souvent- qui semblent prêts à déborder.

Elle se tords les mains, regarde ses pieds.

Tu sais pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire, t'espères juste que ce soit pas ce que tu penses.

-Chitose...

Tu la dévisages sans comprendre tandis qu'elle cherche ses mots. Ton prénom n'a jamais eu cette résonance coupable dans sa bouche. Elle se mord les lèvres.

-Tu crois pas qu'on devrait arrêter ? Enfin, je veux dire...

Elle s'emmêle, elle se sent coupable.

Tu voudrais pouvoir la consoler, la prendre dans tes bras. Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux plus.

-Je ne t'aime plus.

Et elle s'embrouille. Des bribes de phrases te parviennent. Elle se fustige de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant, ce genre de trucs qui ne changeront jamais rien à ce qu'elle vient de te dire.

Mais tu te brises, putain. T'as mal, et c'est presque comme si tu saignais de l'intérieur.

Tu lui en veux pas, pas vraiment. Alors tu mens. Tu scotches un sourire sur ton visage et tu la rassures.

-Hey. T'en fais pas. Ca va aller.

Elle pleure. Pas toi. Elle murmure qu'elle est désolée. Et tu la regardes s'éloigner.

Quelque part, une voix te crie de la rattraper, de courir rassembler les morceaux et les rafistoler avec une colle de mensonges, histoire que ça ressemble a un vague substitut de ce que vous étiez. Quelque chose de faux. Mais quelque chose qui ne te blesse pas autant, putain.

Tu marches. Tu sais pas ou tu vas, mais tu marches. Tu ne sais plus où tes jambes te portent, et t'as l'impression que le monde tourne sans toi, que t'es bloqué au même point. Les passants te dévisagent comme si tu leur barrait la route, certains te bousculent. T'es dans le sens inverse de la circulation, Chitose.

Tu marches, et t'as l'impression de n'être plus rien. Plus qu'une épave qui dérive, plus qu'une feuille morte qui dans un bassin.

Tu comprends plus rien, putain. T'es juste en train de marcher, avec quelque chose qui fourmille dans ta poitrine. Tu veux pas y croire, t'essaies de penser à autre chose. Mais tu peux pas.

Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Chitose ? Ce n'est pas toi qui brise le coeur des filles, d'habitude ?

Tu soupires. Bah, tu passeras à autre chose.

Ca t'es déjà arrivé, de te faire larguer, de toute façon. Mais tu sais que tu n'auras pas le coeur a traîner Dewa dans un bar, pour que vous finissiez bourrés et morts de rire dans votre cage d'escalier, et que votre folle de voisine menace une trente septième fois de vous faire expulser.

Tu sais pas vraiment ce qui t'arrives. Le chemin que tu prends pour rentrer de paraît diablement long aujourd'hui. Ya que des phrases à la con qui te viennent en tête. Une de perdue dix de retrouvées. Ca fait partie de la vie.

Tu t'es perdu, Chitose ?

Tu mets une bonne minute avant de te rendre compte que le code que tu as composé n'est pas le bon. C'est quoi, cette combinaison ? Ca ressemble aux derniers chiffres de son numéro. T'as envie de te foutre une baffe. Tu écrase presque les touches en tapant le bon code, t'ouvres la porte et tu regrettes de pas pouvoir la claquer -fichu système de sécurité.

Tu passes devant l'ascenceur sans le voir, et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. T'as juste envie de te jeter sur ton lit, et de rester sous les couvertures.

Mais tu sors fébrilement tes clés, ouvre, referme, verrouille la porte, exécute des gestes machinaux, comme n'importe quel jour. Et putain, aujourd'hui tout te paraît faux. Le claquement du verrou, des chaussures qui valsent dans le salon. Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent -et putain, tu veux qu'ils la ferment.

Tu fermes les volets. Il est dix-huit heures et demie, et le soleil mettra encore deux bonnes heures a se coucher. Vive l'été. Mais la lumière te bouffe. T'en veux pas, et une fois l'appart plongé dans une obscurité moite, tu te sens presque mieux. Tu te cognes contre la porte de la salle de bains - et merde, pourquoi elle est ouverte ?

T'en a marre de tout. En plus il fait trois fois plus chaud maintenant que t'as tout fermé, gros malin. La porte claque avec un fracas presque satisfaisant. T'allumes pas le plafonnier. T'es complètement con, à tous les coups tu vas glisser sur le carrelage, et te ramasser. Ca serait bête d'avoir mal à deux endroits.

Tu t'assois contre le carrelage frais de la salle de bain. Tes vêtements te collent à la peau, mais tu n'as pas la force de les enlever. Tu transpires, et pourtant, t'arrives pas à imaginer qu'il fasse si chaud que ça. Tout a l'air froid, tout t'éclate à la figure.

Tu fixes longtemps la pénombre. A peu près jusqu'à ce que ton portable vibre dans ta poche. Tu l'ignores. Mais la lumière de l'écran traverse le tissu, et tu peux pas te résoudre à l'éteindre sans le regarder.

Tu lis le nom du destinataire du bout des yeux. Faudra que tu penses à effacer le coeur après son prénom. D'ailleurs il pulse un peu trop, dans ta poitrine. T'as l'impression qu'il s'est changé en plomb. En fait, tu devrais carrément supprimer son numéro, tant qu'à faire. Pas que tu lui en veuilles. Elle est désolée, tu l'sais très bien. Tu te demandes même lequel de vous deux est le plus à plaindre.

Tu revois son visage ruisselant de larmes, et bordel, t'as mal. Tas mal pour toi, mal pour elle, mal pour vous.

T'as envie de jeter ton portable dans la baignoire, contre le mur, à travers le miroir. Tu le laisses tomber sur le tapis, et t'arraches tes vêtements.

Tu tournes le robinet d'une main fébrile. Tu voudrais couler avec elle et te perdre dans les tuyaux.

Il fait chaud et le jet est brûlant. Mais putain, ce que t'as froid.

Tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu restes sous l'eau. La vapeur tiède enveloppe, t'es presque bien.

T'enfile les premières fringues que tu trouves. Il te semble que c'est un t-shirt de Dewa, d'ailleurs. Bah, tu le connait, il t'en voudra pas pour ça.

Tu sors, et tu t'affales dans le canapé. Vas falloir que tu lui répondes. Histoire qu'elle ne se dise pas que tu la hais, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Je m'en remettrais :D

Tu ajoutes un smiley. S'il n'y a que ça pour la rassurer.

T'es fatigué, t'en a marre de tout, et tu ne pleures pas.

C'est drôle. Tu t'es toujours foutu de tout, n'est-ce pas ? Les filles, c'était un peu ton passe temps, tu les voyais défiler, tu faisais mine d'en aimer une, tu en accrochais une autre du regard.

Mais elle.

Elle était unique, bordel.

Tu la faisais rire, elle te faisait sourire. Tu te sentais léger. Tu te foutais de savoir quand et où tu coucherais avec elle. Ca t'intéressait pas, tout ça. Parce qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Tu l'aimais, putain.

Le verrou claque, dans l'entrée. Dewa est rentré.

-Chitose, je peux savoir pourquoi t'as fermé toutes les fenêtres ? On y voit rien.

On y voit rien parce que tu veux rien voir. Et lui non plus, tu veux pas l'voir. T'as juste envie de disparaître, putain.

-Rien.

-Comment ça, rien ?

-Rien, je te dis. Fous moi la paix.

-Chitose, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Tu détestes cette voix désolée qu'il prends. Tout le monde est désolé, hein ? Mais tu t'en fous. C'est pas ça qui te fera te sentir mieux.

Tu vas lui dire. Tu sais que tu vas lui dire, parce qu'il te lâchera pas, qu'il te laisseras pas dans cet état sans une explication. Tu vas tout résumer en une phrase qui claquera sèchement dans l'obscurité. Et puis t'ira t'enfermer dans ta chambre. Il comprendra, et il te foutra la paix. Parce que c'est pour ça que c'est ton meilleur pote, Dewa. Il fait pas chier les gens.

Mais t'y arrives pas. T'as a peine ouvert la bouche que ta voix se brise- que tu te brises.

Ca y est. Tu pleures. Tu pleures comme t'as jamais pleuré avant. Tu t'étouffe dans tes sanglots, et tu gémis de douleur.

Et tu te sens con. Tu te sens con de pleurer comme ça, tu te sens con d'avoir été trop aveugle, trop heureux, trop amoureux pour te rendre compte qu'elle t'aimait plus.

Il ne dit rien. Il t'attires contre lui, et ses bras te réchauffent. Et t'as moins froid, tout à coup. Tu n'esquisses pas un mouvement, et vous restez comme ça, plantés au milieu du salon plongé dans la pénombre.

Et toi tu pleures. Tu pleures longtemps, jusqu'à ce que cette mer de larmes qui déborde de tes yeux se calme, qu'elle s'imprègnent dans son épaule.

Tu sais que t'auras jamais le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit, que les mots "merci d'être là" ne franchiront jamais tes lèvres.

T'as juste l'impression qu'il ne te reste plus que lui. Parce que c'est grâce a Dewa que t'as pas menti. Parce qu'il est comme ça, Dewa. Il te lâchera pas. Et tu t'en remettras.

* * *

Voualaaaaaa. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Non, je n'ai jamais promis que j'écrirais plus jamais de trucs tristes. Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon guacamole.

**Aeliheart974**


	6. SaruMi - All Alone With You

B'jouuuuuur. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de **Youwan** (quand je vous disais que le mois d'octobre c'est un truc de fou.)

Que dire de plus, je l'aime, j'aime notre threesome avec **Bymeha**, et encore Joyeux Anniversaire K-ssie ~ Allez le lui souhaiter où j'vous découpe avec ma tronçonneuse. (Parfaitement, je recyclerais cette phrase pour chaque OS que j'écrirais pour les anniversaires, vous êtes prévenus.

Le titre c'est parce que j'en avais pas sous la main, que la chanson est juste trop belle (Egoist pour ceux qui connaissent pas, hihi.) , et que j'aime bien. VOILA. Et vous pouvez dire c'que vous voulez, c'est le SaruMi le plus heureux que j'ai jamais écrit *meurs*

C'est court, mais il paraît que je suis pardonnée. C:

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Fushimi Saruhiko & Yata Misaki

**Disclaimer** : K Project appartient a GoRa à et GoHands. (Un jour je leur volerais Munakata et Akiyama)

Bonne lecture !

PS : Sinon, je travaille toujours sur le MikoRei que j'avais prévu pour l'anniversaire de Reisi, mais j'en suis toujours qu'à la moitié T_T)

* * *

_**All Alone With You**_

Ils ne parlent pas, ne bougent pas, - ils ne se regardent même pas.

Saruhiko et Yata sont juste assis dos à dos sur ce canapé. Ils ne sont pas dans la rue en train de se battre, ni dans un lit à se pardonner. Y'a le skate du rouge adossé à la porte, à côté du sabre du bleu -et rien que ça, c'est difficile à accepter, pour le moment. Ils sont juste là, vulnérables et un peu désorientés - et peut être qu'ils ne savent pas quoi faire, ni comment le faire, en fait.

Misaki jette un oeil à sa montre. Il n'est pas pressé, n'a pas envie de partir non plus. C'pas souvent qu'ils ont le temps d'hésiter. Et ça l'énerve. Ca le tue de pas pouvoir le sortir de sa tête quand ils ne sont pas ensemble, et d'être là à rien foutre.

Y'a trop de putains de questions qu'il voudrait lui poser, trop de trucs qu'il pourra pas lui dire - et ça aussi, ça le bloque.

Et Misaki finit par craquer. Il se retourne te empoigne le singe par le col de son sweat-shirt. Il n'est même pas bleu, d'ailleurs. Un genre de gris foncé. Pas bleu. C'pas plus mal comme ça.

Saru le dévisage sans réagir. Il ne dit toujours rien- il attend juste. Ca déstabilise un peu Misaki, qui tremble un peu lorsque ses lèvres effleurent celles du singe. Il rougit, ouais. Et là, le bleu esquisse un sourire.

Il pourrait passer ses doigts sous le t-shirt de Yata, se délecter de le sentir se tordre sous lui, lui dévorer la bouche jusqu'à-ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Mais il veut voir jusqu'où ira le rouge. Alors il entrouvre les lèvres, lui laisse le choix de continuer, où de juste reculer en rougissant - comme d'habitude.

Misaki hésite, goûte encore un peu aux lèvres de Saru, et descend finalement jusqu'à son cou. Il réfléchit pas. Il en a juste envie. Sa peau est froide, sous sa langue. Ses muscles paraissent tendus. Mais il bouge toujours pas, et ça l'énerve. Il reste immobile, imperturbable. C'est ce qu'il allait voir.

_-Hey. T'étais pas obligé de me mordre._

Ca voulait dire qu'il avait apprécié, jusque là ? Crétin de singe.

_-Fallait bien que j'te fasse réagir._

Les lèvres de Fushimi s'étirèrent en ce rictus insupportable qui énervait toujours autant le rouge. Misaki et ses manières de vierge...Hm. Il essayait d'attirer son attention, là ?

Ca allait peut être devenir intéressant, tout compte fait.

Prenant le menton de son vis-à-vis entre son pouce et son index, Fushimi l'attire doucement plus près de lui, l'emprisonne dans une étreinte possessive, enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Yata gémit, et ses mains glissent jusqu'à sa nuque. Il le serre. Fort.

Pendant un instant, ils s'aiment juste. Il n'y a plus que les soupirs étouffés, les coeurs qui battent un peu trop vite.

Mais ils n'y arrivent pas. Rapidement, les baisers deviennent des morsures, et leurs corps se tordent l'un sous l'autre. Ils peuvent pas faire semblant.

Parce qu'il y a encore trop de plaies mal refermées, trop de questions qu'ils se posent plus, trop de de gestes qu'ils comprennent pas. Ils restent deux anciens meilleurs amis, avec les conneries qu'ils arriveront probablement jamais a réparer. Deux morceaux brisés et mal recollés.

Ils peuvent pas faire semblant, et leurs fautes se glissent dans leur baiser, la rancune empoisonne leur étreinte.

Alors ils s'embrassent -et se font sûrement mal, aussi.

Fushimi va trop vite, trop loin - et ça lui éclate le coeur. Mais Misaki le regarde, il n'a d'yeux que pour lui - et c'est tout ce qu'il veut.

Saruhiko a envie de lui un peu plus à chaque fois. Et plus le rouge lui résiste, plus l'envie de le faire souffrir le tente. Au fond, il peut pas s'en empêcher.

Rien ne le satisfera jamais. Il a trop longtemps ressassé cette envie, il l'a trop longtemps regardé s'éloigner de lui en s'accrochant à sa haine comme seul souvenir de leur amitié.

Et Misaki gémit, plante ses ongles dans son dos -même s'il sait très bien que plus il criera, plus il lui fera mal.

Saruhiko lui sourit. Son regard est presque méchant. Non, il sera pas plus clément que d'habitude. Il l'épuisera jusqu'à-ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, et qu'ils tombent l'un sur l'autre. Jusqu'à-ce qu'ils parviennent à surmonter les larmes, les blessures, les trahisons. Jusqu'à-ce qu'ils se pardonnent, en fait.

* * *

Et vouala. Je suis toujours une petite fille innocente incapable d'écrire un lemon, héhéhéhé. Vive les petits OS courts. C: Un jour j'y arriverais, je le jure.

Encore Joyeux Anniversaire. ~ Et merci a vous de m'avoir lue. Et merci aussi pour les favs et les reviews, aussi.

**Aeliheart974**, qui retourne fangirl devant Zetsuen No Tempest. (les chaussures de Mahiro sont trop souagy, jolie expression empruntée a ma très chère meilleure amie qui se reconnaîtra.)


End file.
